


паприка

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Цветочный фестиваль обладает своей особой удивительной магией.





	паприка

**Author's Note:**

> конкурсный фик на тему "романтика"  
> древний как мамонты. вас предупредили!  
> вышла какая-то танабата

_А ты веришь в магию так, как верю в нее я?_

— Посмотри! Разноцветные бумажные самолетики! Не правда ли красиво?  
Сегодня погода была на редкость хорошей для нынешнего сезона. На голубом небе, в которое, казалось, можно окунуться, словно в океан, не было ни единого облачка. Солнце светило ярко, но не пекло, а лишь согревало. Легкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу, он проносился над центральной площадью и поднимал пыль. Цветы, стоявшие в высоких расписных вазах, податливо наклонялись, словно приветствуя вольный ветер, поражаясь его свободе.  
Фестиваль цветов на Атмосии — событие поистине красочное и яркое. Сюда привозили цветы со всего Атмоса, даже с печально известной Циклонии. Так уж повелось: во время фестиваля цветов не устраивали никаких сражений, это был мирный праздник.  
Поэтому, если вы увидели циклонианца, державшего в руках вазу с цветами — ничего страшного. Даже самые ужасные преступники чтили этот старый праздник, никто никогда не смел нарушить эту традицию.  
Множество торговых палаток, занавешенных цветными флажками и воздушными шариками, теснились на центральной площади Атмосии перед ратушей, какой-то смельчак посмел привязать несколько шаров и к шпилю старинного здания, придавая ему праздничное настроение, в отличии от того серьезного, какой царило там всегда.  
На тесных аллеях между палатками было не протолкнуться. И стар, и млад теснились тут, стараясь купить себе цветы, чтобы потом восхищаться ими во время тяжелой войны. Редкая голубая роза, стоявшая в центре площади, и бывшая сегодня главным экспонатом, привлекала большее внимание, чем остальные цветы.  
Эта роза напоминала Эрроу Пайпер — такая же красивая, такая же нежная, но если коснешься, то поранишься о шипы. Хрупкая девушка не была из разряда слабых, нет... Это и восхищало его в ней.  
Она еле уговорила его приехать с ней на этот фестиваль. Для Пайпер здесь был рай: даже не смотря на то, что она специализировалась на кристаллах, девушка обожала цветы, и все, что с ними связано. Возможно это была дань ее матери...  
Веселая девушка в шляпе с широкими полями и в голубом сарафане не была похожа на ту Пайпер, которую Эрроу знал: на войне им всем приходилось тяжело, все они были измучены. А сейчас ее словно подменили — откуда эта радость? Откуда этот румянец?  
— Смотри, смотри! Вон же они! — она словно ребенок радовалась полетавшим над головой бумажным самолетикам. Захлопав в ладоши, Пайпер радостно улыбнулась и потянула Эрроу за собой, в толпу. — Пойдем, посмотрим на тот голубой цветок!  
Парень лишь устало зевнул и молча кивнул. Если честно, он пришел на этот праздник только ради нее, будь то кто-то иной, кто позвал бы его сюда, он бы отказался.  
Но видя, как ей радостно, он просто не смог не согласиться, хотя и устал. И спать хотел.  
И...  
— О боже мой!  
Кажется, Пайпер нашла себе новую цель. Она резко свернула в сторону, из-за чего Эрроу чуть не врезался в спину высокого мужчины. Отшатываясь назад, он вновь оказался вплетен в круговорот ярмарки, где все было ярким, вертелось и крутилось, так, что голова кружилась.  
— Посмотри! Эрроу, ну посмотри же!  
Парень, оторвав взгляд от разгневанного мужчины и повернулся в ту сторону, куда указывала девушка. Даже будучи человеком не особо впечатлительным, он все равно удивился, увидев огромную фарфоровую куклу, стоящую на крыше одного из ларьков, где продавали множество подобных. Эрроу медленно перевел взгляд на Пайпер, смотревшую на это создание с обожанием.  
— Ты представляешь, они опять привезли их на выставку! Я в детстве всегда мечтала о такой кукле, но они все такие дорогие... Ох уж эта ручная работа... — она вздохнула и покачала головой. Эрроу весело хмыкнул. — Ладно, пойдем... Надо еще на розу посмотреть...  
"Ее так легко раскусить..." — Эрроу закатил глаза и направился к палатке с фарфоровыми куклами. Денег, у него, правда было немного, потому что-то грандиозное, как та кукла на крыше, он купить не мог. Пайпер поспешила за ним, еще не понимая, что тот хочет сделать.  
— Какую ты хочешь? - монотонно спросил он, считая деньги.  
Пайпер, вдруг густо покраснев, указала на маленькую куколку, сделанную для брелка. Парень усмехнулся и протянул продавцу нужны деньги.  
К розе Пайпер шла жутко счастливая, на молнии ее сумки болталась та самая куколка. Эрроу же мысленно подсчитывал, на что он мог потратить деньги... Посмотрев на девушку, он вздохнул и убрал кошелек. "Ради нее, наверно, можно и забыть про это."  
— Какие красивые цветы!  
"Да нет мне дела до твоих цветов, дурочка," — раздраженно фыркнул Эрроу. Пайпер, заметив это, чуть прищурилась и закатила глаза. Кажется, именно этой реакции она от своего напарника и ожидала. Причмокнув, она резко приблизилась к напарнику и шутливо проворчала:  
— Хватит ходить таким хмурым! Посмотри — мы же на празднике! Так забудь уже о своих проблемах, — она постучала по лбу парню, словно все эти его "проблемы" были надуманными. — Улыбнись!  
"Ох если бы все было так просто..."  
Невысказанные чувства — это всегда сложно. В одном мгновение вас не связывает ничего, но в то же время — очень многое. И ты пойдешь ради этого человека на многое, даже напялишь ту дурацкую футболку, которую она привезла тебе в подарок. Ах как же Пайпер умилялась, не зная о том, как Эрроу ненавидит голубой цвет, не зная, что ему не нравится, когда его волосы пытаются собрать в хвостик на затылке.  
А Пайпер тащила его все дальше и дальше, к той самой синей розе... или какого она была цвета? Эрроу этим не интересовался — он пошел сюда только ради девушки. Ради ее улыбки, ее смеха. Чтобы она была счастлива.  
— Вот бы такую дома!.. — она сжала руку парня, радостно улыбаясь. — Представляешь, взять да купить розы, а дома покрасить их в голубой цвет! Вот было бы забавно!  
Пайпер задумчиво приложила палец к губам.  
— Слушай, а ведь это мысль...  
На этом празднике она была не той Пайпер, которая всегда серьезно относилась к делу и не прерывала свои реплики на середине. Сейчас она была простой беззаботной девушкой, и ничто ее не тяготило. "Может, мне тоже нужно попробовать расслабиться?"  
Ах, какое небо голубое!...  
— Маски, маски!  
Пайпер указала пальцем на палатку, в которой продавались разнообразные деревянные маски. Они были легки, но множество деталей и красок придавали им вид тяжелых изделий. Маски скрывали лишь половину лица, оставляя нижнюю часть открытой.  
— У меня была такая, папа привозил с Тропики! — девушка нахмурилась. — Теперь плачу я!  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Эрроу, вновь протягивая руку за кошельком.  
Денежек осталось совсем мало... Жадность, конечно, была не простым грешком, но парень затолкал ее куда подальше. Сегодня - день Пайпер, сегодня она — принцесса. И не как в тот раз на Клокстопии...  
Они остановились около лавки. Продавец, пожилой мужчина, добродушно улыбнулся, замолкая и предоставляя молодежи право выбора. Пайпер, прикусив губу, встала на цыпочки и начала вглядываться в маски, пока не выбрала две. Ее выбор был прост: маска кошки и лисицы. Оплатив покупку и распрощавшись с продавцом, ребята отошли от палатки, и Пайпер резко остановилась. Она взяла в руки лисью маску и весело улыбнулась.  
— Ты похож на лисицу! Такой же рыжий и хитрый, — Эрроу закатил глаза. Сама девушка быстро одела свою серую маску и рассмеялась. — А я похожа на кошку?  
— Смотря как взглянуть.  
Эрроу не сдержал ехидной улыбки. Пайпер хихикнула в ответ и они пошли дальше, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Впереди их ждало еще множество запланированных дел, список которых девушка составила еще за несколько месяцев до праздника.  
Первым делом, разумеется — ловля золотых рыбок. Занятие весьма глупое и бесполезное, по мнению Эрроу, но разве Пайпер откажешь? Та так хотела попробовать поймать пару рыбешек и попробовать загадать желание... Как будто оно сбудется. Смотря на жалостливый взгляд девушки, которая уже битых пять минут пыталась уговорить Эрроу пойти ловить рыбешек, он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Ну разве ей можно отказать, я вас спрашиваю?  
Когда им выдали маленькие удочки, Эрроу, уже думавший, что ему придется отдавать своих рыб девушке, которая в ловле ничего не понимала, жестоко ошибся — Пайпер не только наловила рыбок в два раза больше, чем он, так еще и половину вернула, забрав себе только одну. Сам же Эрроу отказался от приза, многозначительно переглядываясь с хозяином этого развлечения и указывая на Пайпер.  
Тот только усмехнулся в усы, но все понял.  
...помимо ловли золотых рыбок, Пайпер на этом празднике всегда мечтала попробовать местный деликатес — мороженное, приготовленное по какому-то очень секретному рецепту, которое продавалось только здесь. В последние дни было жарко, так что стоять за ним в очереди пришлось прилично. Эрроу, обмахиваясь брошюркой, выманенной у Пайпер, вспомнил последние деньки на Кондоре, когда Финн притащил целый ящик холодной сладости...  
Потому от мороженного Эрроу спешно отказался. Но увидев взгляд Пайпер, больше обиженный, чем недовольный, он сдался и попросил себе самую маленькую порцию из возможных. Девушка рассмеялась и похлопала его по спине — она то прекрасна знала о ящике Финна, просто промолчала.  
И эта схватка была проиграна. Сколько там баллов у Пайпер против нуля у Эрроу?  
— Вкусно, правда?  
Она хитро посмотрела на Эрроу. Тот, заметив ее взгляд, скривился и кивнул, старясь побороть желание выкинуть это мороженное в ближайшую мусорку.  
— Я же говорила! А ты... — она пожала плечами и развернулась, как бы намекая, что она не может говорить ничего, кроме правды, правды и еще раз правды. — Эх ты...  
Праздник шел по полной программе — веселье, танцы, песни. День медленно подходил к своему концу, а этот праздник все не кончался, и жизнь не утихала, словно желая насладиться этими мирными минутками, когда нет войны.  
— А ты умеешь танцевать? — с плохо скрываемым любопытством спросила Пайпер.  
Эрроу отрицательно покачал головой — вот уж этим заниматься ему еще не приходилось. Времени не было, да и особой нужды. Какие танцы, когда тебя завтра убить могут?  
— А жаль, — она с тоской посмотрела на танцпол. — Посмотри, как они красиво танцуют. А я то-о-оже не умею!..  
Она развела руки в сторону и закружилась на месте.  
— Забавно, правда? В моем возрасте все девочки только и думают о том, что завтра одеть, и с кем на свидание пойти. А... ну да, кроме Циклонис  
Пайпер вздохнула и подняла голову вверх, придерживая шляпку.  
Эрроу усмехнулся и кивнул. Ну да. Кроме Циклонис и нее.  
Кто-то вдалеке запустил фейерверки. Пайпер, оглянувшись, вздрогнула и спохватилась, хватаясь за сумку. Она начала в ней что-то искать, а потом вынула смятую желтую бумажку, бывшую тем списком развлечений, который она запланировала.  
— Точно! Как же мы могли забыть!  
— А ты их запускать умеешь? — серьезно спросил Эрроу, скрестив руки. Пайпер хитро на него посмотрела.  
— А зачем мне уметь, если это можешь сделать ты?  
Парень мысленно выругался, вспомнив, что он нахвастался ей этим умением. Ну да, баловались в детстве...  
— Идем! Если не поспешим, то никто его не увидит!  
Конечно Эрроу знал, что это добром не кончится. Конечно он подозревал, что лучше было посмотреть на упаковку, прежде чем поджигать. Конечно он помнил, что обжечься — это чертовски больно! Усердно дуя на пальцы, он мысленно корил себя за идиотизм.  
А Пайпер смотрела на то, как фейерверк, не смотря на то, что он оказался бракованным, все же смог изобразить в небе цветок, собранный из множества звездочек. Она, затаив дыхание, с восторгом в глазах смотрела на это, а потом перевела взгляд на Эрроу.  
— Ты видел?... О!  
Эрроу возмущенно фыркнул. Ну да, видел! Как же тут, увидишь, тут лишь бы ноги унести. Пальцы то ладно, заживут. Ведя этот мысленный диалог, он не заметил, что кто-то присел рядом и аккуратно коснулся его рук. В темноте сверкнуло что-то маленькое и зеленое.  
Пайпер, бурча себе под нос, достала лечащий кристалл. Она многозначительно посмотрела на парня, показывая, что ради него она даже этот кристалл не пожалеет, а он тут жалуется: мороженное не хотим, праздник скучный. Эрроу отвел взгляд, краснея и возмущенно поджимая губы. Какое счастье, что в сумерках этого не было видно.  
— Эх, рыжий-бесстыжий!  
Парень возмущенно шикнул, когда Пайпер потрепала его по волосам.  
— Ну ладно, не губить же нам из-за этого праздник, верно? — она встала с земли и протянула руку Эрроу, другой придерживая шляпку. — Ну, идем?  
Парень, усмехнувшись, взял ее за руку и поднялся следом.

***

Праздники всегда кончаются...  
Завтра вновь начнется война. Завтра вновь будешь волноваться за семью, друзей. Лишь бы они не погибли, лишь бы не стали пленниками. Что может быть хуже неизвестности? В таком случае — ничего.  
Солнце закатилось за горизонт, по улицам зажглись фонари. Атмосия медленно утихала — площадь пустела, а палатки складывались и неспешно исчезали, оставляя дыры в этом импровизированном городке, принесшим на один день мир в этот мир, разрываемый Альянсом и Циклонией.  
Но для них сейчас не существовало ничего этого: не войны, не проблем, ни медленно уходящего праздника. Лишь ночь и они, в пустынном парке. Тут было относительно тихо, если не считать песни цикад и далекий-далекий шум где-то там далеко. За домами.  
Фонтанчик в центре уже давно угас. Прекрасное тихое место, после шумного праздника оно казалось маленьким раем.  
Праздник вымотал. Пайпер была довольна: она выполнила все, что хотела... кроме танцев, конечно, но кому они были нужны? Не позориться же на публике, лучше посмотреть со стороны и помечтать, как ты будешь танцевать так же... Вместе с ним....  
Девушка посмотрела на кошачью маску у нее в руках, а потом медленно перевела взгляд на своего Лиса, сидящего рядом. Он вымотался еще больше нее, хотя и проявлял меньшую инициативу. Прислонившись к спинке лавочки и откинув голову назад, Лис сладко дремал, тихо бормоча себе что-то под нос.  
Кошка молча посмотрела на него и прикрыла глаза. В мыслях промелькнуло, что это идеальный момент для нее сделать то, что она планировала самым первым, но никак не могла исполнить. Пусть это будет ее небольшой подарок Лису.  
Оглянувшись, и убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Кошка медленно наклонилась к Лису и прислушалась к его дыханию. Ровное, тихое. Едва не улыбнувшись, она прильнула к его губам. Потом Кошка резко откинулась назад и подняла глаза к звездному небу, мысленно улыбаясь.  
Она не увидела, как Лис открыл глаза.


End file.
